


Feels Like Heaven

by maryu0723



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryu0723/pseuds/maryu0723
Summary: This is the sacrilegious, filthy smut that “Steve’s Christmas Angel” was supposed to be. Enjoy!Warning: This story is very dub-con, so stop here if that’s not your jam.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Feels Like Heaven

The church was dark and had the musty smell of old Bible pages that’d been sitting in the pews, untouched, for decades. (Y/N) stood at the bottom of some stairs that lead up to a pitch-black emptiness she could only assume was the foyer. She considered turning around and leaving but something about what Steve had said to her made her grab the dusty banister and start climbing. He had pulled her aside in school earlier that day and whispered into her ear to meet him at the old church on the corner of Deerborne and Oak – “It’ll be the time of your life”, he had promised her. That night she had waited until her parent’s bedroom light clicked off at 11:30pm and had slipped out the window into the chilly October air. She faltered for a moment on the top step at the sight of a dark figure at the end of the hall and so she called out, “Steve?” 

“Yeah, it’s me (Y/N)”, he replied, amused at her apprehension and (Y/N) let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, taking the last step up into the darkened foyer. 

“Sure is a spooky place to meet up”, (Y/N) began, “Hope I’m not walking to my death or something like that”, she joked. She stopped and watched as Steve turned towards her, his face illuminated by the moonlight filtering in from a broken wooden board nailed to a window, as he said:

“No, nothing quite that bad, (Y/N)”, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

(Y/N) let out a small giggle before asking, “Then why are we here, Steve?” to which he responded, “Come on over here and I’ll show you”. 

His reply made (Y/N) slightly nervous and although a chill passed through her, she felt herself walking down the aisle towards him just the same. All she could seem to focus on was how beautiful he looked in the moonlight: His (widely agreed upon) perfect hair. The paleness of his skin in contrast to the darkness that surrounded them. The way he stood as though the world, and (Y/N), belonged to him tonight. And finally his eyes, which usually looked so kind, but now were darkened by lust and the thrill of seduction. (Y/N) was pulled out of her trance when she stopped in front of him and he took her hand, smiling as he guided them both to a stone table at the front of the hall, beneath a dilapidated cross. “Tonight, I’m going to make you mine, (Y/N)”, Steve said darkly, his eyes never leaving yours as he asked, “Will you give yourself to me?” Everything in (Y/N) was screaming at her to leave, to go back to her warm bed and to forget this ever happened, but her lips moved of their own accord, whispering, 

“Yes.” 

Steve smiled at her again, more predatory than friendly, as he helped her up onto the bench. He made quick work of her clothes, tossing them off to the side unceremoniously, and when she was laid bare before him, his eyes roamed over her body hungrily. (Y/N) felt the subconscious need to cover herself, but the slightest movement of her arms made Steve trap her wrists above her head in his left hand before giving her a warning look, saying, “You said you’d give yourself to me, (Y/N), and that means all of you.” All (Y/N) could do was nod and allow him to devour every inch of her with his eyes. 

Once he’d had his fill, Steve looked her in the eye and pushed down on her wrists, non-verbally telling her not to move, before removing his own clothes. (Y/N) watched him with hooded eyes, taking in the muscles that were hidden by his shirt, gaze drifting downwards to the trail of dark hair leading to what she found herself wanting most. He met her gaze and winked as he shoved his pants down, revealing the long, thick cock that all the girls at school whispered about. Even though the stone bench was as cold as ice, (Y/N) could feel the fire burning deep within her spreading, until her finger tips radiated with the heat of her desire. Steve seemed to sense this and was on top of her so quickly that (Y/N) was jerked out of her lustful haze long enough to give him a confused look before she was pulled back under by an unknown force. 

Steve leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, before whispering, “Ready?”, against them. (Y/N) nodded, only for him to gently take hold of her jaw and huskily murmur, “Use your words, (Y/N).”

Her lips parted in a quick gasp, then moved to form the words, “Yes, I’m ready, Steve”. He grunted lowly at her answer and after pressing one last kiss to her parted lips, Steve lined himself up with (Y/N)’s dripping pussy and pushed inside harshly, marking her as his. A single tear traveled down (Y/N)’s right cheek and Steve brushed it away with his thumb. 

“This’ll feel like heaven”, he promised her as he pulled out completely before pushing back in just as quickly. (Y/N)’s back arched off the bench as Steve found his rhythm, hitting her g-spot and pounding into her cervix with every thrust. Their moans and the sound of his balls slapping heavily against her echoed through the empty church. 

As (Y/N) tightened around him, Steve whispered, “Who do you belong to, (Y/N)?”, in her ear before pulling back to watch her respond.

“You, Steve”, (Y/N) moaned loudly, “Only you!” Their eyes met and Steve groaned at how lost she looked in him and what he was doing to her. This desire would be something she could feel only for him after tonight and he relished the power it brought him. 

As (Y/N) got closer to her climax, she thought she heard something, the hall seemingly alive with a cacophony of voices chanting. “Are you going to cum, (Y/N)?”, Steve growled down at her, turning all of (Y/N)’s focus back to him, his eyes getting impossibly darker when she whimpered back, “Yes”. 

“Then cum for me, (Y/N)”, Steve commanded and at his words, (Y/N)’s eyes rolled back in her head, vision going black, as her mouth hung slack in a silent scream. (Y/N) clenched around Steve’s cock so tightly it was hard for him to keep moving and knowing he was close, Steve harshly grasped (Y/N)’s jaw again, forcing her to look at him as he asked, “Do you want me to fill you, (Y/N)?” 

Overstimulated and used, (Y/N) summoned what strength she had left to groan out, “Fuck yes, Steve. Fill my pussy with your cum”. Her response sent chills up Steve’s spine and he thrust once more, burying himself inside her. The room shook violently as he leaned down to kiss (Y/N) passionately and she couldn’t help but grind her hips into his as he drained his balls into her. Then, everything went black. 

The next morning, (Y/N) awoke in her bed to a bright sun and the sound of birds chirping, feeling sore all over. She got ready for school and as she heard the familiar sound of a Beemer pulling up, (Y/N) felt a shot of desire go straight through her core and a chill go down her spine at the memory of a cold stone bench. After climbing inside the car and buckling her seat belt, (Y/N) turned to the driver, sending him a confused smile and asked, “Did we hang out last night?” 

“No, we didn’t (Y/N)”, he began, sending her a confused look of his own, “Must’ve been a dream or something”. (Y/N) shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window, as Steve smiled to himself and pulled out of her driveway.


End file.
